


All The Hurt Inside Of Me (Comes Out)

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Puddin' needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Red and Puddin' get closer.
Relationships: Galina "Red" Reznikov/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	All The Hurt Inside Of Me (Comes Out)

“Tell me, when did your winning smile begin to look like a smirk?”

The words slip from her too early but she knows her work is done. She flees and she prays for safety, for someone to run to. 

The gun rings out and she wakes, screaming, sweating and shaken by what she sees happening over and over, the last few hours of the man she had once loved. He had poisoned her mind and spirit, breaking her down. Now though, she stood and walked away, pacing as she watched Red sleep, hating herself for being unable to ask for the help she wanted. She had yet to admit how she felt, but she knew in time she would have to. 

Red had woken after mere moments, reaching out a gentle hand.

“Idi spat' moy malysh…”

She hesitates, then accepts Red’s hand, sighing when the woman pulls her closer, tucking her safely against her as she speaks, her voice soft and sweet. 

“Rasskazhi mne ob etom, moya dorogaya?”

So she does, she speaks softly, letting it all out, her last words almost whispered.

“Pozhaluysta, ne nenavid' menya ...”

Red smiles slightly at that, kissing her gently enough that she sighs. 

“Ya nikogda ne smogu nenavidet' tebya, moy sladkiy puddin… Ya lyublyu tebya. Moya otvazhnaya devochka.”

Puddin’ smiled, blushing and nuzzling closer, her words tender. 

“Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moya dorogaya Ryzhaya…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> “Come to bed my little one…” 
> 
> “Tell me about it, my precious one?”
> 
> “Please don't hate me...”
> 
> “I could never hate you, my sweet puddin... I love you. My brave girl.”
> 
> “I love you too, my darling Red.”


End file.
